


short but i liked the prompt so i just wrote it lol

by chewdough



Series: prompt based fics bc im not creative enough to make my own prompts <3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, im stuck with my other fic, thats the only reason i made this, ✨to overcome writer's block✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough
Summary: ✨ it's a surprise ✨
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: prompt based fics bc im not creative enough to make my own prompts <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	short but i liked the prompt so i just wrote it lol

**Author's Note:**

> YOU FELL FOR IT, FOOL! THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK! (just kidding)
> 
> Here's the actual prompt and summary lol:
> 
> Your prompt: noya is playing a video game/reading a book/watching a show and is talking about how they ship two of the characters together because of [insert cute reason here], and then ashi says 'that sounds like you and me right there'.
> 
> (sth like that)
> 
> credits to: https://prompts.neocities.org/ (im too lazy to link it rn)

Asahi had no idea how he ended up with Noya sitting right beside him in his room. Noya was rambling about everything that came to his mind, putting everything into small, speedy gestures as if they were the best visual explanations. It took Asahi’s whole mental strength not to take Noya’s hands in his hold so he could admire them… or kiss them… or simply cherish them… or--

“Ah!” Asahi jolted, thoughts cut short when Noya’s hands brushed against his all of the sudden, which wasn’t that surprising considering the fact that they were literally sitting next to each other. 

“Sorry, did I scare you, Asahi-san?” Noya laughed, obviously not apologetic. “Serves you right, actually! You weren’t listening to me!” Then he pointed to one of his hands, wiggling its fingers. “Were my hands too distracting?”

“No no! They’re cute!” Did Asahi really just blurt that out? “I mean uhh--” Asahi’s face burned. He really had no excuse for that. “Um. Sorry if I just made it awkward…”

Noya blinked before snorting. “Why would that make it awkward, ‘Sahi-san? It’s fine!” He paused for a moment before eyeing Asahi curiously. “But cute? How?”

“They just are, Noya!”

“Fine, fine. I won’t ask,” Noya said, hands returning to himself, waving dismissively before his eyes abruptly widened. “Asahi-san! There’s this show I’m watching, right?” 

“That one with the pretty-but-almost-failed-as-a-witch lady?”

“Yeah, that one!” Noya nodded vehemently. “Did I tell you about the new hot, biker jacket lady yet?”

“No… is she a witch too?”

“Nope! Completely human, but she’s a total badass!”

“Is she?”

“Yeah! I really want her to end up with the witch lady! Too bad she isn’t the actual love interest.”

“Then why…?” 

“I’m glad you asked, Asahi-san!” Noya grinned. “First off, they balance each other out! The human lady is literally the coolest person in the show, and I’m not saying the witch lady isn’t, she’s just sweet and wholesome! And human lady’s impulse control! And when the witch lady feels shitty and stuff, human lady would cheer her up literally all the time! Like, how aren’t they together already?! They’re basically character foils made for each other!” 

“Wait--” _That kind of sounds like us_.

“And their height difference! Human lady is so much shorter than witch lady too, and it’s so cute to see!” Noya turned to Asahi, eyes wide in anticipation. God, he was adorable. “So, whaddaya think?”

Asahi blushed, averting his eyes away from Noya’s. “Doesn’t that remind you of… us?”

“Us?”

“You know… me and you…”

There was a moment of silence until Noya finally broke it with another snort.

“Well duh.” Noya took Asahi’s hands into his. “Why d’ya think I like it?”

Asahi turned back to face Noya, dumbfounded. “You like me?”

“No, I'm just holding your hand for fun right now,” Noya said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Of course, Asahi-san! Geez! I've liked you for a long time now.”

“Oh…” Asahi said, cheeks dusting with red. “I like you too.”

Noya smiled. “I hoped so.” He wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck, fitting his head into the crook. “I'm tired now. Let's chill or something.”

Asahi pondered for a second. “Wanna watch that show then? It sounds interesting.”

“I made it up, ‘Sahi-san.”

“Oh… wait what?! Really?”

“Sorry, you were taking way too long to take a hint and confess.”

Asahi sighed and smiled softly. Of course Noya would do that. “I guess it’s for the best. Even if I’m kinda invested in their imaginary relationship.”

“It’s literally us though.”

“Right,” Asahi chuckled, tightening his hold on Noya. “I love you, Noya.”

Noya giggled. “Isn’t that too fast?”

“Is it?”

“Nah. You’re a sap after all,” Noya murmured. “I love you too, Asahi-san.”

Asahi still had no idea how he ended up with Noya beside him in his room. 

All he knew was that he was glad it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I think i have a thing for Noya’s hands jfaksjdlkfja;lajfjdkajfldj
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I’m stuck on writer’s block so I just generated this prompt ‘cause why not. Have a nice day!


End file.
